In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, mobile terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, mobile terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile terminals, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or user contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
With the proliferation of mobile terminals, communications between users have increased. A user may now receive voice communications, video communications, and/or text communications on a mobile device. Thus, some users may receive a substantial number of communications throughout the course of a day. However, users may not have the necessary time to review and respond to all of the received communications. Users may thereby attempt to manually review the communications to determine those communications which are of greatest importance. However, manual review of communications in this manner may not be optimal in that manual review may still be time consuming and may result in the user overlooking important communications.